Tommy Vs The Apocalypse
by MinorityofStars
Summary: Tommy and the gang team up to survive the alpacalips. Daring enemies are discovered, magical moments are had, emotions are brought, and twists happen. Can our team of colorful heroes survive? can they get along? Can they find Claudette? Can they solve the secret of the ooze? Reed my story to find out


Tommy Vs. The Apocalypse

(Tommy and the gang team up to survive the alpacalips. Daring enemies are discovered, magical moments are had, emotions are brought, and twists happen. Can our team of colorful heroes survive? can they get along? Can they find Claudette? Can they solve the secret of the ooze? Reed my story to find out)

The year is 2019. The world has been nearly decimated by nuclear bombardments. Dozens of peoples are dead! But amongst this nuclear mayham, one hero remains standing boldly and true. Tommy Wiseu has survived the attacks by taking cover in his basement along with his bestest friend Mark and his loveable, completely trustworthy and supportive fiancé, Lisa. Together, they wander the wasteland and finds food and other cool things to keep them a live. This is they're story.

"We still needs to travels 20 miles to get to town!" Mark barked as he hotwired a car. "There could be food there. And maybe other survivours,"

"Ha ha ha," Tommy laughed, throwing his saggy, pale arm around Lisa's neck. "Wee caen doo-ett, if wee wurk togtheair as a fawmilee. And I lauve Lisa sao much."

There is an awkward pause before Tommy playfully shoves Lisa towards the car, but she is quickly thrown offbalance and cracks her skull on the ajar door. The air resonates with a sickening cracking noise, but Lisa shakes it off.

"Yu guys get en carrr," Tommy says. "I wail luuk arouwd four troubel."

Mark and Lisa get into the car.

"He's dead weight you know," Lisa remarks, staring out over the junkyard of oblivion. "We should ditch him now, Mark… ditch him and live our lives together."

"He's my best friend," Mark stammers. "I can't just leave him to die."

"Let's leave him to die, Mark," Lisa suggests.

"Okahy," Mark replies and gives a harty thumbs up.

They both look out the window and see Tommy cluelessly scanning the charred horizon, sweating profusely and allowing his wrinkly, unnatural face to sag more than usual, as if it will drop off at any moment.

Before Mark and the loveable Lisa can drive away, there is a sudden quaking sensation.

"What was that's?" Lisa screams directly in Mark's earlobe. "IS it monster!?"

"Lisaaa," Tommy say now, dawning his shades. "En Hell, we are ALL mauwnsters."

The ground continues to shake and everyone watches as a ginormouse mutated monster storms over the hillside. It smells of rotten fishsticks and wet carboards.

"Is that who I think it is?!" Lisa shrieks, spitting all over Mark's face.

Sure enough, the monster steps out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a mutant DENNY!

"Hi guys,," the Denny monster says. "im so happy to see you."

Befre anyone can sa anything, Tommy violently attacks the Denny with a barbed wire club, cracking it down on his head. Denny stumbles back as green ooze oozes from hiss lumpy back. Tommy breaths heavier than what is considered natural and begin to kick the downed Denny repeatedly in the gut as if trying to crack open a festive piñata.

"Yeeew are nawt guud!" Tommy shouts over and over as Mark desperately tries to hold him back. "I KILL YEEEEW DENNYYY! I kiiil yew!"

"MY STOMACH IS GOING TO BURST!" DENNY SOBS.

Tommy uses his flabby strength to hurl Mark comedically far out of the way. Not wasting any time, Tommy pulls out a black oak – copper barrel -sawed off shotgun, and points it to Denny's teary eyes.

"Yew know wat they saey," Tommy mumbles almost incoherently as he wipes the greese from his hands and face. "Love is bliiind."

BAM!

tommy completely misses the shot and ends up shooting himself directly in the chest.

"IS he okay!?" Lisa howls, dropping to her knees next to tommy as blood goes everywhere. But Mark doesn't seem to care now, he calmly walk back to his car and hop in.

"Why do you not care about Tommy!?" Denny struggles to breath through a collapsed lung.

Mark looks at the two of them and finally says loudly: "I….. AM…..RACIST!"

Mark drivs away and Dominic is happy because now he can use Big Cheese saying that line out of context in future videos. At last, the sun sets over the strawberry hills and the world returns to asunder. But amid all the chaos and destruction, one shaky voice still calls out to the night.

"I'll beeea bayck."

TH END


End file.
